The Sleeping Beauty
by Sophiatrixx
Summary: My version of SM characters being portrayed in the wonderful story of 'Sleeping Beauty'.
1. Princess Rini

Sleeping Beauty By: Chibi Maylan  
  
Disclaimer: (covering for the whole fanfic!) Since this can get really annoying, note that this disclaimer is for the whole fanifc, so I don't have to write this again and again.  
  
No, I do not own Sailor Moon & anything related to it. SM is owned by the lovely Naoko Takeuchi. I am just a mere poor fan. I also don't own the story line 'Sleeping Beauty' I got the idea from the cartoon by Disney.  
  
Okay, so this story has couples Rini + Pegasus (Helios) cause I thought they'd be a cute pair instead of using the old pair, Serena & Darien.. of course S+D are still good though! =) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER I  
  
Crystal Tokyo was a place of harmony and love. When the birth of little Princess Rini was announced by her parents to their people and held a christening event for the little Princess.  
  
A little boy had just finished greeting the Queen & King, he was little Prince Helios. Helios' father, had secretly struck an arranged marriage with King Endymion and they were to announce their marriage in the ceremony.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen: the honorary Mistresses. Lady Jupiter, Lady Venus, Lady Mars & Lady Mercury." The announcer called out as the four walked down the red carpet towards the child's bassinette.  
  
"The honorary Mistresses. Lady Neptune, Lady Uranus, Lady Saturn, and Lady Pluto" the ladies walked towards the bassinette smiling.  
  
Lady Jupiter turned towards the crowd of people amongst them. All the Senshi bowed towards the King & Queen.  
  
"Your majesties, little Princess Rini shall be granted three gifts. May she be blessed by our gifts" Jupiter turned towards the bassinette as Venus & Mars stepped along with Jupiter.  
  
"With the planet powers of Jupiter, Mars & Venus we bless her with the gift of beauty"  
  
Jupiter, Mars & Venus held hands as they began to glow. A few moments later they opened their eyes and bowed, returning to the other Senshi.  
  
Mercury, Neptune & Uranus then stepped forward.  
  
"With the planet powers of Mercury, Neptune & Uranus we bless her with the gift of song" Lady Neptune said.  
  
Ladies Mercury, Neptune & Uranus joined hands and created their gift. Soon after it was complete and Ladies Saturn & Pluto had their turn.  
  
"With the planet powers of Saturn & Pluto, we bless her with the."  
  
Just as everything seemed fine, the lights went out and a gust of wind flew into the ballroom, people ran towards the side walls. A dark figure came inside the ballroom and King Endymion stood up in front of his wife.  
  
"Beryl!" King Endymion's voice echoed loudly around him. He could hear the people chatting quietly amongst themselves in query of the person. Then, the figure took off it's cape and hood to reveal a woman with red hair and wore a dark tiara.  
  
"Beryl!!!!" Endymion stepped fully in front of his family protectively as people stepped back out of the Dark Queen's way. Queen Beryl laughed. Beryl had been a dark witch, an enemy to the kingdom for some time now. Queen Beryl glared at Endymion as she stopped walking and put on a hurt looking face.  
  
"Why nice to see you too, King Endymion. I do believe this is a gathering for your new child? I never received an invitation; nevertheless let's get on with this occasion!" Beryl bitterly laughed.  
  
"What are you doing here, Beryl.." Pluto stepped in front of the bassinette. Beryl advanced towards the stage where Pluto & Saturn stood. "Can't I peak at the heir of the kingdom? Not even one glance.." Beryl pouted. Queen Serenity came forward. "Queen Beryl, are you not offended?" Beryl turned and grinned. "Offended? Merely. To prove that I'm not offended to being invited I shall grant a gift to the Princess" Beryl looked at the child sleeping soundly.  
  
"Such a princess should have a future to look forward to. I shall grant her a gift, on her sixteenth birthday she shall prick her finger on a spinning wheel, thus making her die!" Beryl laughed as she disappeared. Queen Serenity & Endymion were shocked as the crowd gasped and the Senshi went to the bassinette.  
  
"It shall be okay, after all your majesties if that gift was created we may be able to alter it" Saturn & Pluto nodded. "Yes, we shall grant Princess Rini our remaining gift. Rini will not die on her sixteenth birthday; she shall fall into a slumber, only to be awakened by someone who truly loves her." Pluto commented.  
  
Queen Serenity picked up her child, "I hope only for dear Rini to live happily" she glanced tearfully at the Senshi. "Dearest friends, create that gift"  
  
Pluto & Saturn placed their staffs together and a white gleam filled the room, it surrounded Rini and the gleam disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a few weeks, King Endymion ordered for all spinning wheels to be burnt and that not even one spindle was to exist in the Kingdom.  
  
"Ohhh.. I hope Princess Rini will be okay" Lady Venus exclaimed with a worried face. Mars & Mercury nodded in agreement.  
  
"She'll be fine, Mina.. We've protected her with our powers as much as we could.. All we can do is wait" Neptune replied.  
  
"How can that evil woman do this? She really doesn't have a kind bone within her." Mars murmured.  
  
"If only there was a way that Beryl could not find out about Rini. Ohh! That's it!" Lady Saturn exclaimed. Everyone leaned in to hear Saturn.  
  
"The King & Queen may object, but if we were to look after their child, Without Beryl's knowledge about it she may be safe. We can live deep in Crystal Tokyo's forest where Beryl would never think to look at! If planned carefully, I bet it'll work" Saturn smiled.  
  
"Wonderful idea! The kingdom is a bit too much for the little one, and of course some of us should stay by the King & Queen's side.." Mercury said.  
  
"We'll be happy to look after her." Pluto smiled as Neptune & Uranus agreed. "It's settled. We shall talk with Queen Serenity & King Endymion instantly"  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~`*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Queen Serenity held back her tears as she agreed with the plan. The three Ladies; Pluto, Neptune & Uranus bid goodbye as they prepared for isolation for years to come, with the baby hidden under Neptune's cloak they walked away. They had agreed to raise Rini to become a normal civilian, unaware of her royal blood and of the past, Until the right time has come.  
  
"Goodbye, my dearest daughter.." Serenity watched as the Senshi walked into the night. Endymion hugged his wife as they went back inside the castle.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: TBC.. I hope you enjoyed it, as you can see it's abit similar to Sleeping Beauty with a few touches of my own. ^_^ Please review your comments. Mild flames are welcome.. 


	2. Prince Helios

Sleeping Beauty By: Chibi Maylan.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay. Hope you are enjoying the new year. The first month for me wasn't lovely. I got in some family trouble and that made me stop from using the computer to do my webpage & fan fiction. I'll try to update when I have time, I have to focus more on my studies though. Enjoy the long awaited chapter two.  
  
Chapter Two: Trouble. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
It was seven years since the day Princess Rini had escaped the walls of royalty with her three guardians to raise her. Queen Serenity and King Endymion were missing their daughter all the time as days came past, which turned into months; months turning into years knowing and waiting for the day for her to come back to their home.  
  
Prince Helios, the boy who had seen the Princess sleeping soundly in her bassinette, was growing up to be a young gentleman. He could vaguely remember the celebration of Princess Rini as a baby. News was spread after that night that the daughter had died. Although the news reports were told, they never exactly said how the Princess had died.  
  
"Prince Helios, Your majesty King Damen is awaiting you.." A messager announced as the little boy turned to smile at the messager. "Ok, Thank you." He said nicely, rising from his seat and exiting to see his father.  
  
Young Helios was now eight years old and was a well-educated mannered Prince with his dazzling brown eyes and his blue-white hair. His mother had died due to illness not long ago. His father, King Damon grew very depressed after his wife's death and was determined to make his son as happy as he can be after his the mothers passing.  
  
"Hello son, how are you today? Want to go with me to the forest?" King Damon asked. The little Prince nodded and smiled back. "Yes Father." As they headed towards the stables. The Prince had been learning a few tips on hunting that year, though he was told that he would not exactly hunt yet until he was a few years older. The King thought that if he were to take up hunting and horse riding it would make the Prince very well known and respected.  
  
They reached the stables and had then seen their horses; both white coated and groomed nicely, already wearing their equipment. Prince Helios had a small white pony for now, and got ready to mount it. King Damon was doing the same, as five guards came to view behind them on their brown horses.  
  
"Let's go then" Damon commented, making his horse move into a trot. The Prince went closely behind with the pony. Followed by the five guards surrounding them. They opened the castle gates and turned left towards the beginning of forest.  
  
Moments later they were deep enough to see some wildlife roaming around in the clearings. They had stopped to see the animals and the King was preparing his hunt. Prince Helios was interested in looking at the bunnies that hopped by in the nearby bush. He dismounted his pony and quietly tiptoed towards the bunnies.  
  
"Your majesty, please stay close to us." One guard commented as he glanced around the clearing. Prince Helios nodded and was now watching the cute grey bunny family. They were sniffing and hopping around until Helios sneezed and they began to hop further away.  
  
Helios followed, brushing off the advice the guard had told and kept on focusing on the bunnies. He wanted to try and catch one, maybe he could show it off to his dad. "Prince!" The guard called out from behind.  
  
Helios looked up before him to see two men in black robes running towards him. Stunned, Helios didn't move. The bunnies were gone in hiding and the Royal guards were starting to protect the King and running towards the Prince.  
  
"Get back here, your majesty!" A guard yelled. The men where advancing closer towards the boy while the guards were unsheathing swords and arrows.  
  
Helios stood frozen still. The two men were holding him and one pointed a dagger at his throat. "Stay where you are, or he gets it!!" the other yelled.  
  
The guards stopped, glancing at each other and watched the men. "Let him go!" The king yelled out in dismay. The two men laughed.  
  
"Sorry, but it's our orders. Best we be off." They chuckled as smoke surrounded them. They then ran off with the boy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Prince Helios was soon gagged, tied up and blindfolded while being held over the man's shoulder. Finally, they had come to a stop and Helios had been put down back onto his feet. Still being tied up, they took off the blindfold and gag to reveal a dank and dark dungeon.  
  
"Boss will be seeing you shortly, boy." One of the men stated as they turned to leave, slamming the door shut and enclosing Helios in darkness. Helios started to tug at his ropes as he was left in the dark. He tried his best to free himself from the ropes as he heard murmuring and clinking noises from outside.  
  
Soon enough he had loosened his arms and stretched them out to free his legs. He could hear clinking of keys when he had finished unraveling the rope. Onto his feet, he crept against the walls. The door had now opened and a new person had entered, with little light that shone he could see a dark maroon dress. Helios watched as the woman came in his view, she was holding a candle and had a staff in her other hand.  
  
"Greetings, I see you've untangled yourself already, clever boy. Sit." She ordered.  
  
Helios sat down like she had said. "Why am I here, miss?" He asked calmly.  
  
"Never you mind, Prince Helios. You will be going soon, that is if your father has obeyed my ransom." She grinned. "This Queen doesn't like to be fooled. Foolery gets to be punished." She added. Helios glanced around towards the door to see one guard.  
  
"And if he doesn't give it, I'm afraid you'll have to be the experiment for torture.." She laughed. Helios then stood up; he was going to run.  
  
"Oh, I see. And what if I escaped your home?" He asked, but before she could reply he was already running out the door. He could hear her shrill yell of 'Stop him' from behind as he turned a corner looking for the exit. He had run down corridor by corridor until he came to a stop. In front of him was a huge door with Ivory handles. Helios pulled until he could fit into the gap. He saw the grey sky looming above as he ran towards a dark looking forest.  
  
From a window, Queen Beryl was watching him run in hatred. "He's entering the woods. He'll never survive. But if he does, I'll regret not punishing him." She murmured, grasping the dark crystal necklace that clung to her throat.  
  
"Powers of darkness give me strength to cast a spell,  
  
For this little Prince, I shall cast upon well,  
  
Powers I beckon upon, cast this tonight..."  
  
Beryl started to chant as the crystal gleamed in her hand. It soon stopped when she had finished chanting with a grin. 'You'll never fit in now, Prince.' She cackled at her thought.  
  
Helios was now walking into the forest of thorns, his clothes were becoming torn and dirty and his face was cut. He felt a strange tingle just a few moments ago when he entered the unknown area. Night time soon came, as little Helios was sitting on the ground. He then heard a sound from behind to see a mirror floating in mid air a reflection of the woman he had escaped.  
  
"Look what you have done, little Prince. Now you will never be able to find your way home, its hours from where you are now. And for your escape plan, I'm afraid you shouldn't have done that. Now you'll suffer for all of your life! I have cast upon you one of my spells, I think it affected you very well! Have a look yourself, foolish boy." Queen Beryl cackled as her face disappeared, leaving Helios to look at his face in shock.  
  
His face was covered in fur and his hair was longer. He looked at his hands to see hooves and his back to see a tail. He had become a horse! But, when Helios looked again, he saw something feathery white. He also had wings. "What has happened!!!" He yelled as he started to cry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The King soon returned back to the palace, worry stricken on his face. Advisors and guardians were nearby, all talking silently amongst eachother with the same worried looks on their faces. The King looked at his hands, the two hands shivered as he read the scroll out loud:  
  
"King Damon,  
Yes, we have your dearest prince Helios. He is within my palace walls.  
He shall not be hurt, if you see to my demands. I wish you to place upon me the role as the Queen, to rule your villages.  
Disagreeing will lead to the death of your son, and your villages.  
Queen Beryl."  
  
The King closed his eyes and sighed. "Message boy! Come quick! Fetch your quill and paper and write this: I shall let your wish be true, but you must then give me back my boy." The king stated as a boy scribbled down the notes with a quick nod. The boy then saddled upon a horse and headed off towards the castle of Queen Beryl's lair – the castle deep within the two forests; the Silent Forest and Peaceful Forests.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Helios sobbed for what seemed to him for days. He couldn't tell what time it was or even if it was day or night. Everything was silent, not a sound came by. He had got the hang of trotting around on four legs. Helios did try to take the air with wings – but failed miserably, falling back onto the cold ground. He was a unicorn. Correction, a freak prince that turns into a white unicorn.  
  
Little did Helios know, he soon entered a part of the forest that had a crystal-blue lake. He looked at the water and drank from the edge. His thirst now replenished, he then looked around for food. Helios glanced straight ahead to see that on the other side of the lake looked very much pleasant than were he was now. He could see greener trees and lush parts of bush that bloomed with flowers. He then saw wild apples growing on the tree close by. If only he could cross the lake. There were no stones or a bridge to be seen, and it looked like the lake was fifty meters in length. He would try to swim it, as a unicorn.  
  
He entered the cool water, it was up to the hooves, then legs, and soon his neck. Kicking his way, he could see the other side become closer. 'Nearly there' Helios told himself, using every ounce of strength to stay up and move on. Finally, he had been able to touch the ground again.  
  
Tired, he grabbed the apple and ate. Soon lying down and falling asleep... 


	3. Healing

Sleeping Beauty  
By Chibi Maylan - Chapter Three 

A/N: I finally updated my fanfictions, including this one! I'm on a writing spree today. Oh, I stand corrected; Helios has Brown eyes! Thanks for telling me.   


* * *

The message boy shivered as he entered the dark forest. With scroll in hand, he was going towards a lake, as pictured on his map. He looked at his surroundings, the area seemed weird. On his side of the lake, it seems beautiful and serene, while the other side grew dark and dreary. He scanned his eyes for the bridge, when he saw an apple tree. His eyes widened when he saw the poor Prince lying curled up, his uniform tattered and torn. The messager urged his horse to turn towards him.  
  
"Your highness!" he mounted off the horse. "It is I, A mere message boy, I have come to reply to Queen Beryl's demands, to see the Prince has been placed here." He called out. Helios opened his eyes, in relief to see the teenage boy gently grabbing hold of Helios. "Take me home, please!!" cried Helios. The boy nodded. "Of course, Prince Helios."  
  
The King was relieved to see that his Prince was in a stable state. Helios was ordered to bathe then eat at once. Little Helios did as told, still shaken.  
  
It was at night, that he worried of, he was frightened that the curse will take action once more. Helios had announced that he was tired very early, and stayed in his bedroom, glancing at the mirrors.  
  
The sun fell, and night was becoming to awake. Helios anxiously looked once more at his human self, he felt a tingling sensation and soon enough, he had turned once again to his animal form. Helios began to cry, for he was now scared of what his father would think.  
  
"Helios, are you sleeping, son?" came King Damon's voice at the door. The door flung open and Helios hid under his quilt. King Damon came closer.  
  
'No! Don't father!' he yelled. It was too late, King Damon had flipped over the quilt, and stared wide-eyed at the white unicorn. "What is this!!" he gasped.  
  
Then on, Helios had explained carefully what had happened, his father looked terribly saddened.  


* * *

In the forest, the invisible shield that hid the quaint little cottage that housed the three women and child, they were putting Little Rini to sleep.  
  
"Good night, little Rini. May you dreams be filled with happiness tonight." Cooed Sailor Pluto. Little rini, with short pink hair tied in plaits nodded. "Goodnight." She replied with a yawn.  
  
Pluto smiled, she placed the veil around Rini's bed and turned down the oil lamp. Sailor Neptune and Uranus were downstairs, merrily talking. Pluto came downstairs to announce that the Princess was asleep, and that they too should sleep.

* * *

Years had passed for the two children, King Damon had now hired a talented magician to try and help take away the spell countless times off Helios, but all failed. Until, he had met up with his neighbouring kingdom royalties, Queen Serenity and King Endymion.  
  
Both had came upon King Damon's castle at midday, the three had sat upon the courtyard. When King Damon had told of the magician's failings. Queen serenity smiled. "May I try to help your dearest child? I shall summon my powers of the Silver Millenium Crystal to help with the curse." She suggested.  
  
Helios was called upon instantly, his brown eyes were looking straight at the ground. Serenity bent down and patted his shoulder. "This shall not hurt you, I shall try and uplift Beryl's curse."  
  
Serenity placed her hands out, her crystal appeared as she called her powers' attention onto Helios. He felt the crystal's aura surround him, then dissolve. "We shall wait for nightfall. To see if it has uplifted." King Endymion commented.  
  
It took long hours for the sun to finally fall, but Helios stood, waiting for night in the courtyard, along with his father and the Queen and King.  
  
Helios shut his eyes 'please, let this curse be gone.' He thought. A slight gasp came from Serenity, and Damon's cry of relief came. Helios opened his eyes. The moon was shimmering upon him, and he was still in human form. He smiled at the Queen.  
  
"Thank-"he stopped, King Damon's smile disappeared, along with Queen Serenity's. Helios had turned back into a unicorn. Serenity smiled in apology. "I'm afraid my power didn't work well." Helios was brimming to tears. "Please! Aunt Serenity, couldn't you do anything else?" he asked. Serenity gave the little unicorn a hug. "I'm not sure if a second try will make a difference. Unless..." she straightened herself, and used her powers once more, but this time she had a different chant:  
  
"Powers of the Moon,  
Let dear little Helios take control of the curse!"   
  
Her eyes closed, focused her wand upon the Prince and opened her eyes. "Tomorrow's night fall, focus in your mind that you wish to be human. The new power I've summoned upon will help you try to control yourself from forming into a Unicorn, and soon you shall be able to turn your unicorn state to human form at any time." Queen Serenity smiled. Prince Helios gave her a smile, and promised to practise the following night.  
  
To be Continued... 


	4. Four

Chapter Four By Chibi Maylan  
  
A/N: Gee! I haven't been able to update for a loong time since the home computer's word program is stuffed. Enjoy and dun forget to read&review.  
  
"Your highness, I present Queen Serenity & King Endymion." called out the servant, bowing and left the courtyard. King Damon was watching his son, Prince Helios now aged seventeen, practicing his archery. Helios had grown, his white royal outfit, with the Royal crest snug on his chest and his broad, strong shoulders.   
  
"Good shot, son!" King Damon cheered, Helios grinned. Queen Serenity gave Helios a delightful wave, as she sat next to the Kings. Tea was served and they began their weekly conversation.   
  
"How is your kingdom, over in Crystal Tokyo?" Damon asked.   
  
"Wonderful as always. The Sailors say 'Hello'." Endymion replied. Queen Serenity nodded. "Yes, they wished to have come, but of course, they are to stay and watch the castle." she added.  
  
"Yes, of course. You never know what Beryl may brew up if she knew." Damon's eyes narrowed slightly, the words had a bitter tone. Damon hated Beryl for what she had done to his dear son, and swore to keep Helios within palace walls, hunting had been ceased as their father-son activity and they rarely entered the forests.   
  
Damon leaned closer and murmured. "You two must be thrilled for what is to come, by tomorrow. Seeing her once again. Mind you, remember the marriage proposal Endymion? It's still standing, I hope." Damon asked, after a few princess' have been tempted to wed the young Prince Helios, they had declined. Damon still had not mentioned the arranged marriage, and felt afraid of what she would think of his... magical status.   
  
"Ofcourse, I hope the two will be fond of eachother." Endymion replied. "We are filled with anxiety and even excitement! After years.. and Beryl said to be within her own palace..." Endymion gave a sheepish grin. Last year, Beryl had tried to attack the kingdom, which Endymion's army defeated hers within an hour. She then was not seen.   
  
"We are holding her birthday party tomorrow afternoon. Do come with Helios. Lady Luna and Sir Artemis are preparing the ballroom as we speak." Serenity said.

* * *

"No no no! The pavillion must have the balloons onto the ceiling! Oh, these roses look lovely... Yeck! What is this, it tastes horrible..." exclaimed Luna, servants came and go, adjusting things to her every order. Luna, wore her yellow and black dress and had her black wavy hair loosely behind her back, along with a yellow ribbon. Artemis, was in his white outfit, his long silvery-white hair tied from behind. He was setting up the band.   
  
"Luna!" called many female voices. The senshi's came for a peek, in came Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and Saturn.   
  
"Luna - this is wonderful!"   
  
"Luna! We just can't wait - oh, right, we shouldn't say this outloud, shall we?"  
  
"Oh Luna! Wonderful fountain on the table..."   
  
Luna blinked, the praises we lovely until the last comment. Luna turned to where Lady Saturn was pointing, Luna's eyes widened to see that the ceiling sprinkler was emitting water onto the pyramid of glasses.   
  
"Someone stop the sprinkler!!" she called out, sweatdropping along with the others.

* * *

The next day... Rini's sixteenth birthday...  
  
In the little cottage, was Rini, setting out the table for breakfast, humming to herself. It was her birthday that day, the three senshi that looked after Rini for sixteen years and were now motherly, and had bonded with Rini very well. Their hearts pained to reveal the truth - which they decided to tell her on her 16th birthday...  
  
Rini, now officially sixteen, had grown her hair like Queen Serenity; long hair with two buns. She would let Pluto do her hair most times, braiding and combing.   
  
The senshi had quickly adapted to the new life they had chosen, they had created a vegetable garden next to the stone cottage, and used the forests' fruit and wood. Only, when outside of their barrier, they strictly wouldn't let Rini help unless when she wore her black cape, unknown to her, when worn made her invisible to anyone looking. She called them by their first names and throughout her time with them.  
  
"Rini dearest, take the bowls out." asked Pluto, who winked towards Neptune and Uranus. Rini nodded, as she skipped towards the kitchen.   
  
"Oh!! It's wonderful!" she grinned. A silver mirror with 'Rini' engraved on the handle. Along with that, was her evening dress. Which the three women then stood next to eachother, looking seriously at Rini.   
  
"We have something you must know, Rini-chan." Neptune said softly.  
  
"Sit down, Rini-chan. It may be too much for you, but we have discussed this countless times. It must be told today." Uranus offered a chair.   
  
"You see Rini..." Pluto began to explain, the time with her as the baby in the bassinette, the seperating of her and her real parents, and up until that day. They had left out a few things, like her being betrothed from birth and of the sixteenth birthday 'curse'. Rini was now frowning, looking confused.   
  
"And, lastly dearest Rini-cha... I mean, Princess Rini. We must take you home, before midday to see your real home and to atlast be re-united with your parents. They must be thrilled to know you'll be back." Pluto said, eyes brimming in tears.   
  
Neptune hugged Pluto, as Uranus said the final words. "Yes. That is all we know, and now, dearest Princess, pack your things. As we have already..." Uranus clicked her fingers, within seconds, their bags were in front of the door. Rini gasped.   
  
"Magic!? You all had magic all along?" they nodded. "Pack Princess. We go soon." they said in unison. Rini began to cry, she nodded furiously. "This cannot be true!" she yelled, shaking. Then, she ran out of the cottage, without her cloak.   
  
"Rini-chan!" Pluto called out, only to be patted on the shoulder by Uranus. "Let her go, we shall pack for her and find her soon after." as they nodded, they silently went to Rini's room.

* * *

Helios took a shot at the target, every early morning he would do a few rounds of archery. It was nearly 9:00 in the morning, as his father was known to sleep in until thirty minutes from now. Alone, on the courtyard, he practiced. The target, was miles away, near the protected wall of the back of the castle - the forest.   
  
He placed the bow and arrow up high, ready to let go when he heard the band strike up a song, loudly. Losing concentration, his arrow flew higher than expected. Over the target, and over the wall. The guard standing nearby ducked and gave a annoyed look at who had done it, before realizing that it was the Prince, now running to the gates.   
  
"Your majesty. You cannot go pass, it is his Highness' orders." one guard at the gates called out. "I know, but it had not gone far. It is my favourite arrow in the entire collection, I must retrieve it." Helios replied, but the guards didn't budge.   
  
"I shall come back, with horse and sword. If you do not let me, I'll see to it you remain job-less." Helios grinned slyly. The guards hesitated as they saw him whistle, and the stable doors flew open, his white stallion came galloping towards him, along with the stable servant, holding onto it's tail.   
  
"Your majesty, your horse is ready for you morning ride around the courtyard." The servant puffed, standing away from the stallion. "I shall retrieve my arrow first.... Open the gates! I demand you listen! I shall be fine!" he yelled.   
  
As told, the guards gulped hard and opened it slightly. There, he hesitated. But, he knew he needed that arrow back.. it was signicant to him. So, off went young Prince Helios, in search for his special arrow.

* * *

To Be Continued, stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review your comments! Mild flames accepted.   
  
Chibi Maylan 


	5. First Meeting

**Chapter Five - First Meeting**

**By Chibi Maylan**

* * *

Rini ran until she felt her heart ache. Her hair was untangled, her delicate braids that Pluto did were gone and it swayed loosely behind her back. She'd had run not far, and stopped to fall next to a Willow tree, near the lake... She sobbed.   
Never in her life, had she gone this far out of the forest. She would mostly pick berries nearest to their home, with one of the senshi. With her vision now clearing, she sniffled, and began to sing. Singing comforted her when she was sad, her melodic voice charming the forest.

* * *

Prince Helios, now found his arrow. It was lodged into a tree away from the castle. "Trying to escape me eh?" he muttered to the arrow. As he turned to head back, he heard what seemed like someone singing, and it seemed very close. He turned his stallion, curiosity taking over, and followed the sound.   
  
He stopped to see a young girl was sitting, at the pool of crystalline water. Under the willow tree, her face was hidden; Prince Helios could only see her long, wavy pink hair and her hands, gripping her dress tightly.  
  
He silently went off his horse, and stepped forward. The voice was so honey-sweet to his ears, and he wondered if the maiden was lost. He was not far from the person, when she had stopped singing, standing onto her feet.   
  
"Hello? Are you alright." he called out. No answer came quickly; she just stood under the willow tree, face still hidden. Helios took a few steps closer, until he heard her cry out, "Don't come closer!"   
  
She finally stepped out of under the tree. Helios was awed by her beauty, even if she was crying mildly, he took one slight step, "I won't hurt you, young maiden. What is the matter? Are you lost?" he tried to find answers, but she shook her head and turned to leave.   
  
Helios reached a hand out, "wait!" he called. She didn't stop, and he had the urge to follow. He ran, advancing to the girl very quickly then reached for her hand. She struggled to free herself off the young Princes' grip, hitting him with her other hand.  
  
"Please." he made her stop. "Don't go, I mean no harm." he gently let go of her hand, which she turned to face the young Prince. "I cannot speak with strangers like you." she murmured.   
  
Helios waved his hand, "Me, a stranger?" he laughed. "But you see... now we have met!" he grinned. Rini took a little step backwards, her cheeks were starting to turn a shade of pink. Prince Helios felt she was ready to run off again, and held her hand gently again. "What is your name?" he asked softly. Rini lowered her head. "I shall not say." She replied.   
  
"Then, young maiden, why shed these tears from before?" he gave his charming smile. Then suddenly, she burst again into tears. She leant onto Prince Helios, crying. He was surprised, but he soon comforted her.   
  
"Dearest Rini, answer my call. Where are you?" the soft voice of Pluto called out, from Rini's pocket. Rini realized it was her silver mirror. She separated from Helios' arms, and looked somewhat afraid. "You must leave!" she whispered, pushing him away. Helios turned back to her, about to protest. "Go, you must!" she whispered again. "Will we met again?" he called out, as she turned to leave. "No, never.." she replied, before running off into the distance. Helios eyes widened, "never... h-h-hey! Wait!" he called out, just before she ran into the clearing.   
  
"Wait..." he sighed, before returning back to his stallion and towards the castle's back walls.

* * *

Wasn't that fluffy-ness?! :)   
To Be Continued, stay tuned! Review please!  
  
- CM. 


	6. Celebration! Part I

Sleeping Beauty By Chibi Maylan  
Chapter Six  
  
A/N: I just realized, is there any difference with a Unicorn or Pegasus? There the same, right? Lol!! Oops... 'cause I keep on saying Helios turns into a Unicorn..

* * *

"Princess! Come, quickly!" The three senshi were next to the carriage, were two white stallions awaited Rini. Pluto placed Rini's last luggage bag and prodded Rini in the back, "inside, dear get changed now while we finish things out here." she said. Rini stumbled and nearly tripped, as she changed into a elegant white evening gown, she admired the sequins and the way it glimmered in light. She suddenly fell backwards, hitting her back sharply onto a box, which snapped open.  
A closer look inside, she saw a diamond necklace and matching earrings. She quickly snapped them shut, and peeked outside.  
  
Her three mentors, were dressed in what seemed to Rini like the school girl photos she'd seen in picture books. The Senshi were destroying any evidence that the four women had been lately living in the cottage.  
  
"Haruka-san! Your turn!" called out Pluto, as she finished off the fence. Uranus nodded, and yelled "Uranus World Shaking!!" and with that, the cottage came tumbling down, crumbled to bits.  
  
Rini gasped, tears were starting to roll down her cheeks, her home were she was raised was destroyed. Pluto, Uranus & Neptune turned back into 'peasant' clothing and placed tattered cloaks over their heads. Pluto carried one velvet cloak to Rini.  
Neptune & Uranus took the front seat, and lead the carriage as Pluto sat next to Rini.  
  
"You gave me such a fright when you left us, Princess..." Pluto said, combing Rini's untangled hair. The two women were jerked forwards, as the horses took flight into the air. Pluto continued combing. "Where did you go, Princess?" she asked.  
  
Rini bit her lip, worried of what Pluto would think... She knew she couldn't lie, so she silently said what happened. "I ran, ran until I reached the lake and the willow. Cried until I couldn't cry, then... A young man met me." Rini gulped. Pluto pulled abit too hard on her second braid.  
  
"What did you just say?" she asked, her voice near to a yell to Rini's ears. Rini waited for Pluto to put down the comb, just for her own heads sake.  
  
"I met a handsome man, he was passing the forest and asked why I was crying and well.. He looked like the Prince I told you about in my dreams when I was younger, Pluto-sama!" she exclaimed. Pluto's eyes widened. "Princess Rini! I surely hope you did not talk with this.. this man of yours." she stated. Rini guiltily nodded. "Oh, Pluto-sama! I'm so sorry." she whispered. Pluto hushed her, and opened the jewellry box. "We must put these on now, no more talking of that, Princess. I expect you to not tell anyone else." she mumbled. "Unless you want to be married to a sleazy Prince." she added. Which made Rini smirk at Pluto's joke.

* * *

Back in King Damon's castle, Prince Helios was 'copping an earful' from his father. He had been caught out of bounds, and was getting a earful of lecturing.  
"After all, Helios, you could have been kidnapped for all we know! Beryl's henchman can sniff royalty a mile away, they'd be at your feet tying you up and taking you back to their home. Didn't your curse teach you not to go out of palace walls without safety?" he paced in a circle.  
Helios sat down, yawning. "I was fine, father. I actually ended up meeting someone deep in the forest, by the lake's willow tree." Helios said, ruffling his hair.  
  
King Damon ruffled his hair too, and raises an eyebrow. "A person? Fool! It couldn't have been a person, why would they be in the forest, no one lives beyond that region, even Beryl's castle is further away from that lake you claim." said King Damon. Helios nodded in disagreement, and stood up to walk next to the window that viewed the forest gates.  
  
"I saw a young girl, father. She had cried under a willow tree, and sang to her hearts content. Her melodic voice lured me to her, perhaps, she wasn't human. Maybe a Forest sprite.. but she was so.. beautiful.." he said, savoring his memory of the pink-haired maiden in his mind. King Damon snorted in disbelief.  
  
"Nonsense, Helios! You're lucky we are invited to the Crystal Tokyo Kingdom this evening, so you're punishment shall wait. I have ordered for your other white uniform to be cleaned. Await your new clothes in your room. Dismissed." He said.  
  
Helios glumly walked out of the living room, leaving King Damon with new thoughts. 'Could it have been a sprite, to have captured his thoughts? Perhaps Beryl's henchmen did try to lure him.. Curious..' King Damon thought, taking a sip from his goblet.  
  
"Your Highness, your bath awaits thee." said a servant, holding his robes. King Damon nodded, and proceeded down the corridors.

* * *

It was near nightfall, that Rini awoke to hear the carriage halt and Pluto to exclaim "we are here, at last! How I miss my friends." and she scurried out of the carriage, to hear loud greetings of "Setsuna-san!! Haruka-san!! Michiru-san!!" all first names of Rini's mentors. Rini yawned, stretched and heard Pluto giggle.  
  
"Princess, come on out dear." she knocked. Rini replied, and slowly opened the door to see several ladies in light coloured dresses. Each one 'awed' at Rini, and soon bowed in honor. The smallest one, in a purple dress hugged Rini instantly.  
  
"My, you have grown beautifully!" she squealed. "Princess, these are the Kingdom's Senshi. They are the honorable Ladies of the Planets; Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus & Saturn. You will learn their real names in time." said Neptune.  
Rini curtsied politely, she felt quite shy.  
  
They had gone through a short tour of the first floor for Rini when they crossed a hallway to see three figures coming closer. One in particular, gave a rather loud gasp in surprise and ran forward, followed by the other two.  
  
"My, may it be?!" cried out a female voice. "Yes, it is!" said another. "She has arrived at last!" said a male voice. Neptune grinned.  
  
"Luna! Artemis! Diana! How long has it been. This is the Princess, before you." Neptune called to them, as the three came to a halt to bow.  
Pluto whispered to Rini to state that Artemis and Luna were Rini's grandmothers guardians, and were loyal servants to her parents. Their daughter, Diana, was younger than Rini. She hid behind her father in shyness.  
  
"We welcome the young Princess, and wish you a Happy 16th Birthday!" said Artemis. "Don't we, Diana?" he poked his daughter to advance forward. Luna giggled, "give her a gift, Diana." she said. Diana looked shyly at her mother. "Aww, but mother! I haven't mastered my magic skills yet!" her small voice said. Luna simply nodded. Diana sighed, and held out her tiny hands to reveal a diamond bracelet. "Yours, Your Highness." she said. Rini smiled, and gladly accepted her gift.  
  
"We are sorry, but we must continue or scheduled errands. See you all soon." said Luna, as they walked past. Lady Jupiter clapped her hands together. "Who's hungry?" she asked. Which to Rini's surprise everyone cheered and said "We are!"

* * *

Queen Serenity fidgeted in her bedroom chair, she played with her handkerchief as her King came out of the bathroom, with his crimson robes. "Oh Serena! Why are you so worried?" he asked, drying his hair with a towel. Serenity grumbled. "What if she doesn't like me Darien?" she replied tearfully. Darien kneeled by her side, and kissed her. "She will, I know she will." he replied huskily.  
Serenity began to smile, as Darien turned to his closet. "Now, get on down and greet our guests, Serena." he said, before disappearing into the walk-in wardrobe.

* * *

King Damon fixed his robes at the very last minute, to see the carriage doors flung open and the Kingdom's elegant garden glimmer with fairylights. Helios watched as King Damon handed him a mask. "You'll be wearing this tonight." he said. "It's a masked ball event." he added. As Helios took the mask, it was a white mask, with a bright yellow star on the left eye. "It looks foolish." whined Helios. King Damon laughed, "Well, your advisor picked it, not me." he said, placing his own mask.  
  
They were introduced to the other guests formally, as the heads turned towards the main entrance. "Your Majesties; King Damon & Young Prince Helios." echoed the scribe.  
  
Queen Serenity and King Endymion were sitting calmly at the other side of the ballroom, a third throne empty beside the Queen. Queen Serenity had ditched her handkerchief, feeling more confident and stood up to greet King Damon & the Prince. "Evening, Damon, Helios." she said.  
  
King Damon & Helios bowed. "Evening." they said in unison. Serenity placed back her white feathered mask. "Enjoy yourselves, the kitchen has cooked up wonderful cuisines for us tonight. Even Lady Jupiter helped." Serenity giggled.  
Helios excused himself, and head for the bar, only to be stopped by a bunch of young Princesses from other Kingdoms.  
  
"Prince Helios?" they giggled bashfully. Helios smiled falsely, "Yes, that is I, Prince Helios. What is it, that you lovely ladies want of me?" he asked. One giggled with a high pitched voice. He flinched. 'They're horrible..' he thought. "Would you care to take a seat with us, Prince Helios?" the squeaky girl asked, as they showed him to a table with other Prince and Princess' awaiting to greet him.  
  
Poor Prince Helios endured ten minutes of mindless talk on hunting, chess and eachother's kingdoms. Until one Princess leaned close to him, her putrid perfume toxicated his nostrils. "What is it?" he gagged. she picked up one of his medals, and to his dismay it was his magical medal - the one that controlled his curse.  
He snatched it back, before his other form was to be revealed. The girl sniffed. "I was gonna give it back, Prince Helios. Geez." and she babbled about the band soon after. Helios sighed, pinning it back into place. 'Close call' he thought.  
  
A trumpet silenced the two ballrooms, as the couples stopped their dance, young children stopped running and the Queens & Kings turned to face the scribe. Helios tried to look at the thrones' stand, but a large man was blocking his view from seeing the royal family's re-unitement.  
  
"Ladies & Gentleman, the long awaited return of the lost Princess has come to you this evening, we, the Crystal Tokyo Kingdom are glad to represent the birthday girl to you, to officially claim her to the royal throne beside her mother, Queen Serenity and father, King Endymion." he breathed deeply, before the spotlights glimmered onto just the annoucer and a red curtain near the thrones. "Without further ado, I give thee the Princess of this Kingdom, Princess Rini." he exclaimed, as his spotlight joined the curtains light. Every pair of eyes watched the curtain un-ravel to reveal the young Princess in her white gown. She had a white mask held onto her face, her eyes peered down at the audience. She could hear Pluto whisper "Walk, Rini!" and it jerked her to focus onto the thrones. To her shock, she saw for the first time, her true parents. Queen & King stood up, both looking teary. As Rini took her first few steps, a thunderous applaud echoed in the ballroom. The Queen & King unveiled their masks, and so did Rini as she faced them. The Queen was speechless, as she hugged her daughter. The King began a speech:  
  
"Ladies & Gentleman, it had been sixteen years ago, when Beryl had interferred our daughters life. We had lost our daughter, but to be reunited once more is a gift of miracle." the King said. "We now celebrate the Princess' birthday, and her reunitment of the family!" he said. Everyone cheered, many said 'Hoorah!' and 'Long live the Princess' The Queen shushed the audience.  
  
"We shall now continue the feast! Eat, dear friends. At the end of the night, shall be the Princess' crowning." she announced, single tears escaping her mask. As the band struck it's song, everything went back to normal.  
  
Queen Serenity hugged Rini again. "My, your first meeting of us, ain't it weird, Rini?" she asked. Rini nodded shyly. "Well, you must know we have missed you dearly. But now you are back with us!" said her father. "I dont even know your names." blurted Rini. The parents were taken aback. "Well, I'm Serena." said her mother. "And I'm Darien." said her father. Rini smiled. "And, I'm Rini!" she replied.

* * *

Back deep within the enclosed fortress of Beryl's castle, came the footsteps of Beryl's henchman, Jedite and Malachite.They halted, bowed and awaited a response from their master. Beryl stood before them, her orb staff in hand. "What is it?" she asked. Malachite looked up at Beryl.  
  
"My Queen, we have spotted a celebration at the Crystal Tokyo Kingdom! Yet, the barrier is hard to fault, they are using the Senshi's planet powers. Some of our men heard it's a birthday event." he stated. Beryl nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"WHAT!" she yelled. She stormed off to her throne, placing the orb onto a stand.  
Malachite & Jedite in tow, as they watched Beryl stare into the orb. The castle was indeed protected by a strong force of power.  
  
"They are holding something alright, and I feel I have forgotten something." said Beryl, tapping her fingers on the throne. "But I cant seem to remember, you say it is a birthday event? Tell me, what is the date?" she asked Jedite, who looked up and thought of the question.  
  
"Let me see, I think it is the 30th of June, my Queen." he replied. Beryl took thought, "June 30th... June... OH MY!" she yelled. Malachite and Jedite advanced forward, "Queen!" they called out. She calmed down, and shut her eyes with a laugh.  
  
"Jedite! Come to me this instant. You said 15 years ago, that in the very same Kingdom.. the princess was revealed as 'missing'?" she said in a calm voice.  
Jedite nodded. "yes, my queen. She was declared to be murdered. The parents held a funeral for the baby daughter, her room was burnt to a crisp." he replied.  
  
Beryl narrowed her eyes, "Then why do I see her, the Princess, sitting next to her parents within my globe!!!" she yelled. Jedite was taken aback, his mouth opened. "My Queen, it.. it.. it cannot be..." he stuttered. Beryl was raging furiously, as she began to tremble in her voice "Jedite! You have given me false pretenses! For that, you shall be returning back into the darkness!!!" she yelled. As Jedite began to scamper away, "No, my queen!" he yelled, and that was his last words.  
  
Malachite gulped, as Nephrite apparated nearby. "My Queen, I have found a way to get in, it is very small passageway, I figure only 5 men may enter it." he said.  
Beryl interuppted Nephrite, her hand grabbed for the staff. "There will be no need, as I will be going myself. They always say, 'What can be done, can be done by yourself.' and I'll do my evil deed tonight." she cackled.  
  
"Their Princess will be in a forever sleep, locked in this time, her beauty may still be present, but the loved ones will suffer. It'll be my ultimate revenge on the good for nothing Kingdom." she cackled once again, before apparating to the secret passageway.

* * *

To Be Continued.. Please review now!  
-Chibi Maylan.


	7. Celebration! Part II

**Chapter Seven - By Chibi Maylan **

Prince Helios sighed in frustration, his view of the stage was blocked completely, which he had missed the chance to see the royal family's happy re-unitement. It was only until everything was back to normal, that he saw three figures sitting on their thrones. One, in particular, was as he obviously knew, was the Princess Rini that everyone was celebrating. Helios shrugged, what's the deal? She's just a normal girl, but with a 'Princess' title added to her name, like his 'Prince' tagged onto everyone's' tongue when they see him.

Nevertheless, he could see his father wave for Helios to come to his side, which his father was alongside of King Endymion. Helios departed politely from the boring group of teenage royalties, and headed across the dance floor.

* * *

Rini watched couples dance, children running around chasing eachother and felt envious eyes of teenage girls' gossip about her. She felt her cheeks blush in embarrassment when one girl walked graciously to her, and asked if she had a boyfriend yet, since she seemed dazzlingly beautiful in her gown, and when Rini answered, the girl had mentioned her brother to meet Rini. Which Rini politely declined.

"You behave very much like a royal girl." Her mother whispered. "Unlike me, I'm always stuffing up my speeches and the media like to take my photos of me gobbling up food." Serenity murmured. "But I can't help it! Why, I'd like to munch on a chocolate donut right now..." she began to drool terribly.

Rini giggled, handed Serenity a tissue and averted her gaze back to the dancing people. "Good evening, Queen Serenity, King Endymion.. Princess Rini." Said a male voice, that strung into Rini's ears clearly.

"Good evening" Rini replied. The gentleman looked incredibly funny in his mask, as she stifled a laugh. "Why don't you two dance together? Become better acquainted.. come along now, shoo!" King Damon shooed the two away in the instant Helios came onto the stage.

The band had been signaled by Damon to revert the music to a slow, romantic tune. Princess Rini was mentally praising Lady Neptune for teaching her to dance correctly, as the Prince lead her around the dancefloor. "So you are the mysterious Princess, that was supposed to be deceased." The Prince finally stated. Rini nodded, the voice of the masked man was familiar... infact, similar to the only gentleman she'd met; the man from the forest. Yet, it could not be him. Rini told herself before, it was a mere dream.

"Yes, I had not known that I was royal since recently. So, I am not quite sure of how a Princess should act, sir." She replied. The Prince laughed from his mask. "Well, your doing okay for now. No stuff-ups yet. By the way, my name is Helios, not 'Prince Helios' and certainly not 'Sir'" he said. Rini blushed under her mask, and gave a slight nod. Suddenly, Diana popped beside the two, splitting them apart. "Sorry Princess, but may I steal you for a minute... Sorry Helios-sama. Come now Princess, the ladies await to dress you formally, here, give me your mask." Diana hopped to pull at Rini's mask. "N-N-No.. I mean, I'l take it off at the bedroom, Diana, not here!" Rini said anxiously. "What's the matter, afraid to show me your face?" Helios grinned slyly. "I _dare_ you to take it off, right now and show me your face." He said. Rini felt her blood churn, she always took on dares with Lady Uranus, and Helios was not going to stop her daring records.

"Fine then!" she announced, untying her mask to reveal slowly her face. She saw Helios' eyes widen through the masks' eye holes. She poked her tongue in triumph. "Dare completed." She said. Helios grabbed her arm, before Diana could grab her other arm and pull her away. Helios kept his grip, his eyes fixed onto hers, she felt awkward as he began to pull her closer. "It's you..." he murmured, he was inches away from kissing the Princess, when Diana pulled her away. "No time, no time for pashing! Let's go!" Diana laughed.

* * *

Helios watched as his maiden disappeared. He was in awe, all along the maiden that taunted his thoughts was there, before him. He couldn't believe it! Of all women, he had fallen to the beauty of Princess Rini. Helios took action, and ran through the dancing couples to find his Princess.

* * *

Diana advised Rini to wear a blue gown, with her crown glistening on the table. Diana had disappeared to fetch water, leaving Rini to admire her soon-to-be-crown. She lifted the glass dome, and gently placed it on the bed. Rini lifted the crown, slowly placing it on her head and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wonderful!" clapped a woman from behind, closing the door shut with a rather large 'click'. The woman herself had a crown, her long fingernails painted red and her navy blue gown clashed with her wild reddish hair. "Thank you, madame." Rini said politely. The woman grinned, "why, what would look lovely on you is a matching light blue shawl. With the perfect materials, that'll glimmer and shine when your radiant beauty smiles upon men." She said, sitting down on an odd wooden machine. "Come, child. Look at this spinning wheel. Come, child..." came the womans soothing voice, luring Rini into her wheel.

Rini felt entranced, the woman stood up, as the tapestry of material weaved by itself, to form a magical shawl. "It's wonderful..." murmured Rini. The woman chuckled, "Sit, child. I shall teach you how to weave." She grinned. Placing her painted fingers onto Rini's delicate hands, she slowly moved their hands towards the needle. "Yes, child. Everything is alright." The woman gazed into Rini's eyes, now pitch black. "Everything... alright.." Rini whispered. As the woman finally placed Rini's finger onto the spindle needle. Blood seeped out in drops, as Rini fell backwards, onto the floor.

"I finally did it!" the woman cackled, throwing a hand at the spindle, destroying it within embers of flames. "It has been sixteen years, child. But as I promised, your gift from me has come true. Queen Beryl has given you the gift, of eternal sleep!!!" she cackled. "Everyone will think you have died!" she laughed once more, before Beryl heard the doorknob turn, it unclicked itself and Beryl disappeared.

* * *

Helios ran until he heard a shrill scream. He cut a corner in the hallway, towards the scream. He swung open the door to see Lady Saturn, Mercury and Venus at Princess Rini's side. Helios was shocked, as Rini's eyes stared forward, her ruby eyes he had longed to see again were black and she was lifeless.

"It has come true! It has, oh, it has!" Lady Venus cried. "Prince Helios, call her parents immediately! Queen Beryl has visited the Princess!"

Helios' eyes narrowed, the person he had loathed was here, in this room just a moment ago, harming Rini. He bolted out of the room, in search for help.

* * *

To Be Contiued...


	8. Eight

**

* * *

Chapter Eight – By Chibi Maylan**

Helios bolted for the ballroom, as he made his way through the dance floor and up to the stage, where his father, Queen & King were sitting and chatting amongst themselves, until they stopped to see Helios puff out:

"Rini – unconscious – Beryl" he huffed. Damon raised an eyebrow, he stood up. "What is it, son? Rini wants some berries, was it?" Damon asked. Helios shook his head, and breathed in, gaining back a steady pulse. "Princess Rini is unconscious – Beryl's been here." He shouted, as the music went to a halt. The dancers stared up at the young prince, and many began to murmur. King Endymion stood up. "You have heard the Prince! All must stay in the ballroom and not leave until I return, our finest guards must be called upon!" the King ordered, as Helios guided Rini's father to her room.

* * *

Princess Rini layed on her bed, her eyes were shut by Lady Saturn, as they began to 'scare' her. Neptune and Pluto cried in a corner as everyone else crowded by the Princess' bedside.

"What are we to do? We can't use our magic, and the Queen probably can't counter the spell either." Cried Neptune.

Suddenly, the castle began to shake, as everyone in the room lost their balance and fell to the ground. Rini's bed rose high and thick vines had grown from beneath, the ceiling crumbled and caused the ceiling to cascade onto the King and the Ladies. Helios flung himself away in time, as a chunk of stone came crashing down. Helios gazed up to see Rini's bed still rise with the vines.

A rather large cackle was heard, as the balcony window sprung open by force, and in came Beryl.

"Merciful fools, trying to hide the dear Princess for the past years. Now, they have been buried under the rubble of their own castle! Alas, I shall take over the good for nothing castle and reign as Queen of all the region!" she cackled.

Helios ripped his magical badge away, and let his curse appear; he formed into a magnificent Pegasus, and charged at Beryl, who had not seen him in the far corner of the bedroom. She turned to see him charge straight for him, when she held a single hand at him, flinging him to the door. "You fool, you cannot harm me. I am, of course, Queen Beryl!" she shrieked. The earth beneath Helios shattered and rumbled, as the vines that entangled the bed had risen higher, along with Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl gave Helios a smirk, and air-kissed in her direction, before disappearing with Princess Rini and her four-post bed. Helios growled, as he turned to see the Ladies, their hair tangled and messy as the lifted themselves out of the rubbled mess that caved them in. King Endymion was brushing off his shoulders.

"Helios, where is she?" King Endymion called out, unable to reach the young prince, as the large crack had split the room in two. Helios gave a snort, unable to speak until he called find his magical badge, which he had clumsily thrown from his human-form chest.

* * *

"That evil witch!!" screamed Lady Jupiter, slamming a fist on the marble table.

Helios, finally finding his magical badge, stepped into the room in his human form. All the ladies' teary-eyes gazed upon the young Prince, as he walked to the far empty seat in silence. Serenity stood up, "Helios... I beg your pardon, but my guardians and I are –"Helios simply raised his hand, and took the seat.

"I want to help bring the Princess back, your majesty." He replied, with a quick habit of ruffling his hair. "I was there when Beryl came, and I will be there for the rescue of the young Princess Rini." He stated. Serenity smiled, clearing her tearful eyes. "Thank you, Prince Helios... Please everyone, attention to Jupiter.." Serenity called out, as Jupiter stood up.

Jupiter cleared her throat, grabbed her Jupiter pen and held it in front of her. "Rini must be rescued. And I suggest that my team shall be first to attempt her rescue. We shall leave tonight, as honorary sailor scouts, to help fight for justice against that evil... witch" Jupiter said, knocking on the table to emphasize her words.

"I shall accompany your team" Helios called out, his sword readily by his side.

Serenity took thought, then nodded in agreement. "I entrust you, my dearest friends, will come back in triumph. My Inner Senshi, come forth and rescue my daughter safely." Serenity said softly, as she sniffled in her tissues.

Everyone gave a respectful bow, as the Queen retired to her room, much in despair of the nights' dramatic period. Lady Neptune, Saturn, Uranus & Pluto stood up, all nodding to what Saturn whispered.

"We place our faith in your rescue, we shall stay and try to guard the Kingdom as it is..." Lady Neptune stated, her aquamarine eyes stared into Prince Helios' eyes, exploring his expression. "Young Prince, take care!" she added, before they had exited.

* * *

Queen Beryl walked around the sleeping Princess Rini; she had advised Malachite to transport her to the highest place in her castle, away from her idiotic goons. "Place her in one of the dark crystals, if they thought I'd be treating her like royalty; they where utterly wrong!!" she cackled, watching Princess Rini float in front of her, before Malachite and herself apparated to the highest tower room.

Malachite placed the young Princess onto the four-post bed once again, the vines had crawled over the honey-sweet oak post bed frame, it's thorns struck out dangerously, prickling Malachite's shoulders when he leaned forward and placed the dark crystal into the small fragile hands of Rini.

Beryl gave another evil cackle, watching the crystal dissolve into Rini's body.  
Malachite pushed the blankets over the Princess, smirked and murmured. "Good eternal sleep, Princess Brat."

Queen Beryl wiped her tears, "Oh! This can't be true! I have got the Princess, heir to the throne of that god forsaken Kingdom in my clutches, and yet, I'm absorbing her as we speak. In just days, I'll be a clone of her, Malachite! Then, I shall behead the royal pain-in-the-ass King and Queen, and claim the crown, as a fake Rini!" She smiled, as Malachite kissed her hand.

"Why, my Queen. What a lovely plot you have created. I shall check on the clone crystal within the next hour." He said, taking a bow and dissolved himself from the tower. Beryl beamed, unable to control her happiness of her mission. She twirled her coral hair between her pale white fingers, as she pranced around the small room.

* * *

"Helios, are you sure about this?" King Damon tapped his shoulder, as the two men walked down the staircase, where the Ladies had transformed into their Sailor Scout form, awaiting the young prince. "More than I'd ever be, father. That daughter is the young maiden I had met upon the forest. The same girl that had trapped my thoughts and dreams. I must rescue her, father, I must."

King Damon watched, as his only son took hold of his sword and ran towards the Inner senshi, before they disappeared into the sky....

* * *

To Be Continued...


	9. Room One: Snow & Ice Await

**Chapter Nine By ChibiMaylan   
**

* * *

The Sailor Scouts and Prince Helios were soon transported in the midst of the deep, dark forest. They could just see the Beryl Castle within a few miles away from their location. Prince Helios prepared his bow and arrow, placing his pack of arrows onto his back, a sword gripped in his right hand. Sailor Jupiter took on the role as leader, and gave hand signals to be silent, as they made their way towards the castles' gates.

The gates where black; the metal creaked as the wind blew by, openning and shutting it uncontrollably. The castles' gates where held next to the stone fence, that was sprawled around the perimeter of the dreary castle. The castle doors were a long way up the hill, the space that was between was dirt, soil and even a few headstones of previous deceased people. The walkway had damaged stone pillars, which were now crumbled and left in clumps on the ground; nevertheless it still was positioned to be cleared from the pathway, allowing clear entry where needed.   
Helios raised an eyebrow, "We're just waltzing in like this?" Helios whispered, he gave another grip onto his sword. Lady Jupiter shushed him, giving him a threatening glare which told he soon told himself to be quiet and obey orders. Glancing up at the castle doors once more, he looked towards the sky; two long-narrowed towers pointed up towards it, both windows shielded from the inside, along with the other various windows that were built in the castle walls, shielded by the blood red curtains Beryl favored.

Trekking for the gates, each person crept slowly upwards; tucked behind a remaining pillar that was still standing, and repeated the pattern until they reached the doors. Helios found this quite hilarious, as he watched the woman creep up on their tippy-toes, their fear of being caught taking control of them. Jupiter placed her hand into the air, which caused all the girls and Helios to halt; crashing slightly into each other. Mars hissed as she rubbed her behind, which Helios had just poked accidentally with his sword.   
Jupiter stood back, placing a cautious hand onto the doorknob, she twisted the doorknob; which then lurched forward and let them peer inside to see the dark marble staircase before them. There were two big archways that led to different parts of the castle on the ground level; three sailors walked cautiously to stand next to the cement wall; and each peered from behind the arched doorway to find the vacant room empty; except for furniture. Helios and the other two sailors had peered into the other room, only to find the same results.

"They must be upstairs." Venus said, pointing to the doors that awaited them at the end of the staircase. Helios walked up the stairs, followed by the girls. He took a hold onto the gold-encrusted door knobs and pulled at the heavy doors; allowed a small gap for him to check for the all-clear, before opening it wider.

"Maybe they've gone for take-out." Venus joked.

Helios gave a chuckle, but was soon stopped abruptly by the sudden thunderclap. The women screamed so loudly, that Helios' ear drums felt they'd pop by the shattering squeals. Helios searched for the claps' source, to find his eyes rest upon the certain orange-red haired, pale skinned woman that made his toes curl and his charming smile become a frown.

Queen Beryl gave her wicked laugh, her arms flung wide. Jupiter grunted in disgust, her fist clenched tightly, trying to restrain herself from knocking Beryl out with a mega-punch.

"Welcome, Sailor brats! Sorry for the mess, but I didn't expect any visitors today, forever for that matter." She said, waving her hand. "Nevertheless, a host should entertain the visitor." She grinned evilly; before the room that was once vacantly empty was now turned into a freezer. Ice was everywhere upon the walls, ceiling and floor. Beryl, quite satisfied with herself, disappeared. "In order to save your little cupcake of a Princess, you have to pass these rooms. I wish you _bad_ luck!" her voice echoed, before a rather large gush of wind out of now where came. Mars gave a cry of frustration, "Mercury! Can't you do something! You're expertise is the element water and of ice, anyway!" she snapped, stomping her foot down.   
Mercury touched her earring, which her eyes were then covered by what seemed to be glasses. "Just as I thought!" Mercury exclaimed. "Nobody move! These icicles on the ceilings have been trapped to come down on us.." Everyone stood still, as they eyed the ice spears that dangled above them dangerously.

"Well, what do we do?" Helios asked. Venus slowly summoned her _Venus Love Chain _and looped her golden chain around the first group of ice. With a smile, she gave the chain a strong tug, and swung it to the other side of them. "Problem solved." She stated.

* * *

"Your tea, your Highness." Artemis served out the tea with the kingdoms' finest china set. "Thank you, Artemis." Serenity replied, taking her cup into her hands, cupping both hands together around the white teacup gently, feeling the warmth of the tea. "The daily newspaper..." Artemis handed the newspapers to King Endymion, sitting across Queen Serenity a few seats away. King Endymion thanked Artemis, unfolded the papers and began to read the latest headlines.

"Look at this - the press has already stuck their noses into our lives once again!" King Endymion exclaimed, handing Artemis the papers back, asking him politely to walk and show Serenity herself what he meant. Serenity sighed, she took out a teaspoon and dabbled with her tea, swirling and added sugar into the contents subconsciously. Artemis had handed her the papers, but she refused to take a glance. "That's nice, dear." She replied, placing her focus back to the rose basket nestled in front of her. King Endymion frowned, stood up and walked towards Queen Serenity. He dismissed Artemis politely, still advancing to his wife.

"Don't look so distressed, Serena." Endymion whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek gently. He stood back, placing his hands onto her shoulders, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Helios and the scouts will be fine, Rini will be safely returned soon" he added. Serenity began to cry out loud, as she turned in her seat, to face her husband.

"What if they don't return!" she cried. "What if Rini ends up dying.. My only child, my only daughter! And we've only just met!" she sobbed. Endymion kneeled down to comfort his wife as she sobbed into his chest, her fists pounding against his shoulders. "Everything will be fine, if you have the faith and hope for the rescue." Endymion replied, as he listened to Serena shed more tears. 

* * *

To be continued..

Please comment!


	10. Room Two: Thorns & Vines Await

**Chapter Ten By ChibiMaylan  
Heh, I'm back to updating! Hope you'll enjoy & review.**

* * *

Beryl had transported herself back to her throne room, a quite empty ballroom, which, at the end of one wall stood a five-stepped stage, where she would sit in her crimson velvet throne, gazing into her orb staff. She watched in her orb in interest as Sailor Venus conquered the ice room, they had destroyed all her henchmens' traps; the ice pits, icicle droppings, snowball fights and to her surprise they even found the next doorway, which she had ordered her men to cover with snow. Muttering bitterly at the first defeat, she watched as they walked into the next room; every inch of the premises full of Thorns. There was no obvious way for the Brat gang to pass, therefore stranded.

Beryl conjured up a few henchmen to fend them off, but ofcourse, these minions were stupid in combat at most times. Beryl knew, and had back-up already planned – just how she liked it; everything planned and amusing for her… Nephlite and Malachite were awaiting the order if the Brats were to pass the Thorn Room. Beryl sipped her glass of red, for now, all she could do was wait and see, after all the rooms were just to merely bide time until the dark crystal within Rini was complete – nothing could stop her then, even if they were still alive.

* * *

Helios gave another large swing at the knights in armor, hearing the clashing against his sword. He pulled his swords out of their evil bodies, watching them dissolve to the ground into ash. Helios pressed against the walls, hiding from view, and pounced onto his next victim. Slaying his victims one by one, he stopped, taking deep breaths, to see it was an all-clear for now.

Sailor Mercury, Mars, Venus & Jupiter now were in tow. "What are we to do now?" Mercury pondered out loud, summoning up her power of attack. She summoned her _Mercury Aqua Illusion _which splashed onto a section of the thorns, Jupiter summoned her electrical attack and they combined it to hit the thorns. "I hate to say this, but I think we're defeated." Jupiter finally sighed. Mars gave a angered yell. "Beryl, you evil witch! Get your big fat behind down here now!" she screamed, as Venus tried to restrain her from tripping forwards. "Mars, yelling at the ceiling won't do anything!" Venus snapped back. Mars suddenly became teary-eyed, wiping her tears that dared escape her eyes. She turned back to her comrades, all understanding why Mars was crying – Mars hated to be defeated, and hated Beryl to boot. "She has Rini, our beautiful, innocent girl. And we promised Serena and Darien a safe return." She whispered as Venus hugged her in support.

Mercury, whom was very silent until then, had another idea. "We may not be able to rescue any futher, but we still have the key to Rini's savior." She said, clicking off her blue glasses. "I do believe, that Prince Helios still has a chance – with courage and the best armor, he shall triumph. Therefore he can continue on without us" the girl's eyes all shifted to young Helios, each thinking over the possibility.  
Jupiter cleared her throat, and agreed. "It's worth a shot, Helios. As us Scouts clearly cant pass these Thorns." Everyone nodded, as Helios took a step back.  
"I shall not disappoint you." Helios gave a respective salute, and began his pathway through the Thorns, hacking down a pathway with his sword.

_Zap_! More henchmen had arrived, along with a Commander, Nephrite. Venus gave a grin, "More men to defeat" Venus called out, as she ran up to the first row. Jupiter took another glance back to the Thorns… "Goodluck, Prince!" she yelled, before summoning her powers onto the Commander.

* * *

Helios took the matter into his own hands, and hacked into the thorns that prickled his shoulders and legs. He looked up to the rooms' celing – but saw nothing but the tangled mess of the vines. Breathing harshly, he continued forward, shadows of darkness enveloping any gap of light. "Wait for me, Rini. I'm coming." He said. "I'm coming."

* * *

Helios hacked into another big chunk of vines, groaning as the thorns slashed against his clothes. "Stubborn boy." Beryl muttered, placing her staff back into her left hand. "Malachite! Come here this instant." She yelled.

Malachite had entered within seconds as wispy mist, his figure slowly appearing. "Yes, my Queen?" he bowed loyally. Beryl stood up, gave another swift glance back at Helios, then back to her Main Commander. "Malachite, has Rini's crystal finished it's mission?" she snapped. "No, my Queen." He replied. Beryl raised her eyebrow slightly, Malachite displayed the crystal, now gleaming with a dark glow. "Wonderful Malachite, but do hurry it up! Dismissed." She stated, as Malachite returned back to Rini's side.

Beryl turned her focus back to the staff's orb, watching as Prince Helios was now nearing the half way mark. "I guess, my tricks are just too much… It's time for my appearance once more." She grinned, disappearing from her Throne Room…

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

Chibi M: Hmmm.. abit short, oh well.. I'll try to make the next one longer...


	11. Queen Princess?

**Chapter Eleven by ChibiMaylan  
**  
A/N: Hello! Here's the next chappie!

* * *

Malachite appeared yet again to the tower which Rini slept. He pressed his hand onto her chest, and the dark crystal he held seeped back into her body to resume the absorption. Malachite released his hand from her chest, and watched as the dark crystal luminated her with a purple glow. Malachite zapped a seat and sat next to the window, watching her.  
She was quite beautiful, he had to admit, and it was a pity that she fall victim to Beryl's plans. He watched as she slept, her chest rising and falling, he shuffled his chair closer to her, and touched her cheek – her skin was soft and cold from the energy being drained. He reached for her tiara, and twirled it up into the air a few times. "Are you ready yet?" he asked out loud, and touched her chest lightly to check for the crystal. "Hmm.. Wonderful. It's complete." He snickered, releasing the crystal back out of her body, and instantly, he watched as her body turned into a colour of grey. Her hair, once a rose-pink colour, was now black. Her skin turned from crème to a dull white.

Malachite then pulled the crimson sheets over to cover rini up to her face, and pulled at the curtains at the windows and her four-postered bed to enclose her. He then disappeared from her bedside, to join his Queen…

* * *

Helios felt like he'd gone round in circles, he had stopped hacking through the vines to catch his breath. Wiping his forehead with his hand, he felt the sweat stick onto the back of his hand and he unbuttoned his shirt, which was now ripped and a button popped off. He gazed at his chest – blood was trickling out of the gashes from the thorns he had passed through. He felt the pain of the thorns, but endured the pain with the thought of his Princess in mind.

He picked up his sword, and began to cut through once more, that is, until the vines in front of him disappeared and a extravagant door took it's place. His sword was stuck in the wooden door, and he pulled it free, opening the door as it squeaked loudly to reveal yet another room, this time the room was wide and open, curtains were pulled out to reveal the sunlight and the sun beamed onto a certain place – the stage where Beryl sat, on her throne with her orb staff in her right hand. She had a wide grin, as one of her Commanders appeared from the shadows and handed her something small, she gave a cackle and turned her eyes back to Helios.

"Welcome boy. I see you have passed every obstacle I placed in the rooms.. It's a pity you didn't die, like your Sailor brats…" Beryl flicked her left hand towards a wall – their hung the Sailor Senshi in chains, their heads lolled downwards and lifeless. Helios gasped, and took steps closer. "You witch!" He exclaimed. Beryl giggled, "Why thank you."

Helios tightened his grip onto his sword, and ran towards her and the throne. He yelled, raised his arm high and aimed his sword, ready to slash her. "Uh-uh! We won't have you running towards me like that!" she said, as Malachite appeared in front of Helios, causing him to halt inches from his face. "Meet Malachite, he'll be your last rival to defeat. As for me, I must be going now.. I have.. royalty to kill." She laughed, as she stood up, raised her left hand and a dark crystal gleamed, levitated and absorbed into her.

Helios' eyes widened, and a gasp escaped from his mouth. Malachite moved slightly to reveal Beryl – or was it.. Rini? Helios couldn't believe his eyes – Beryl had transformed herself to a figure exactly like Rini. Beryl pouted, "I really hate buns in my hair.." she poked at the two buns on her head. "But I guess it suits me now, hmm?" she grinned, watching Helios' expressions on his face. Malachite turned back to Beryl, and tossed a tiara towards her, which she caught and placed it onto her head.

"Well.. must be going! Ta-ta…" She laughed, as she disappeared, signaling Malachite to make his move. Helios blocked a sword from cutting his head off, and attacked back. "What is she up to!" he yelled. Malachite grinned. "Why, taking over the Kingdom." he replied, blocking Helios' sword.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**Chibi M:  
**Hello! Thanks to those few that still follow this story.. Sorry that I haven't written anything lately, I've been out and about and haven't been writing fanfictions until now. So, don't forget to review! .''


	12. Twelve

**Chapter Twelve by ChibiMaylan  
**

* * *

Beryl transported herself metres away from the castle gates, she then hid behind a tree trunk, and looked into her mirror. She looked at her face, which was now the striking image of the fair Princess Rini, and fixed her tiara to perfection. She clicked her fingers, and her magic transported the Sailor Senshi, now unchained but still unconscious. Beryl walked in front of the senshi, now lying on the ground, and touched each of their foreheads one by one. Her touch had instantly awoken them, as they opened their eyes and stood onto their feet in a straight line.

"You know the deal, my loyal servants… I've placed your souls into these bodies… Act as the Sailor brats, give the Queen and King respect – even though you will always hail to me – but enough false respect to make it believable. You mustn't name me by Queen Beryl, is that understood?" she asked. The senshi nodded, and marched upwards towards the castle gates, Beryl in the centre of the lined up senshi, had placed a robe across herself and held the hood up and propped it onto her head. She hid her orb staff in the robes, and clasped her hands together in front of her.

Two castle guards peered down at the senshi, and greeted them with praise. "Congratulations!" one yelled out, before being nudged by the other to remain quiet. Beryl snickered under her robes, patting her orb in triumph of passing the foolish men. "That's one phase passed, now for the other…" she grinned, glancing up at the large white doors that awaited her.

* * *

Malachite made another swing at Helios, this time it made contact to his arm, slicing his skin in a swift motion. Helios jumped back and held the new wound down with his hand, he felt the blood seeping out and trickle down his arm. He wiped the wound, and flicked his blooded hand behind him, the blood speckled onto the ground and he reached for his back.

Helios took his bow and arrow out, and made a quick aim at Malachite. Letting go, he watched as the arrow made a bee-line towards him. Malachite cackled, and appeared out of harms way, avoiding the arrow which had now punctured itself in Beryl's throne. "Your forgetting my advantage against you – I have magic – and you don't. You puny human" Malachite said, curling his fingers into fists and pulling his arms inwards, he opened his fist on his left hand to conjure up a green energy ball.

Helios didn't like the looks of the gigantic ball growing bigger by the second, he propped himself in a defense stance, and prepared himself for whatever was to come – If he were to lose to Malachite, then Rini would be where she is forever and the kingdom would fall into misery once again…

* * *

The castle doors were opened by the servants that always greeted at the entrance. Dressed formally, they bowed in respect. One stepped out of the rest, and cleared his throat:

"Presenting the arrival of the Sailor Senshi; Lady Mercury, Lady Jupiter, Lady Venus & Lady Mars and lastly, the young royal highness, Princess Rini." He called out loudly, which his voice trailed down empty hallways, corridors and echoed throughout the castle. Beryl gave a smile to the servant and lifted her hood off completely, watching the reactions of the servants surrounding her. Every servant bowed, as their eyes gazed up to see Beryl's beauty was gleaming along with her diamond tiara that sparkled every time light had contact with it.

A little girl had ran out of the crowd, her eyes watery with tears. She ran towards Beryl, and halted to a stop when she opened her arms and wrapped them around Beryl's waist. "Princess! You are finally safe and at home!" she exclaimed. Beryl was quite stuck, and tried to pull free from the young girl. "That's correct.. Uhm…" she paused, not able to figure out the name of the girl.

Beryl silently commanded Jupiter to talk. "We would like to meet the Queen & King. May you escort us there?" she asked, bending down to eye-level with the girl. "Rini's mummy and daddy are on the botanical gardens' balcony" she informed, letting loose of Beryl's waist and grasped her hand. "Come Rini! I want to lead with you beside me!" she said, she looked down at Beryl's hands, and then raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" Beryl asked, peering at her own hand and released from the girl to inspect it – she saw nothing wrong.

"Did you lose it, Princess?" she asked. Beryl looked at what the girl was now looking at – her own wrist – which answered two questions for Beryl; the girls' name and what the 'Princess' had 'lost'. A bracelet with the name of 'Diana' engraved onto it tinkled as she jiggled hand. Beryl gave a small sigh, "Oh my, indeed I have – the wonderf- I mean, the nasty Queen Beryl had taken all my jewelry." Beryl lied, giving Diana a smile.

"That's okay, Rini. It's not your fault… Oh! Look! Your mummy and daddy are coming with my parents!" Diana said, after conjuring another bracelet onto Beryl's hand. Beryl winced as the girls' good magic circled itself around her hand. It felt horrible, the magic felt gentle and clean, which she wasn't used to.  
Diana ran to her mother, and quickly informed her about how dreadful Beryl had been by taking Rini's bracelet away. Beryl had a smirk creeping up onto her face as her eyes trailed up to her first target – Queen Serenity, who was now teary-eyed and running towards her…

* * *

_To be continued…_


End file.
